<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Rise: Aftermath by RuiAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835579">When We Rise: Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiAN/pseuds/RuiAN'>RuiAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Rise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Handmaid's Tale (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And baby Nicole, And basically everyone except for Fred, F/F, and Hannah, fluffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiAN/pseuds/RuiAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up stories of my last work “When We Rise”.</p><p>What happened to Serena?</p><p>Find out for yourself.</p><p>I do recommend you to read “When We Rise” first, but this can be read as an independent work.</p><p>I do NOT own any of these characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Osborne | Offred/Serena Joy Waterford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Rise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. About Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SURPRISE! I’m back!<br/>It’s so good to see you guys again!<br/>And even though I am beyond satisfied with my last work, I do admit that it’s whole plot was quite heavy and essentially not enough.<br/>We. Need. More. Fluffs.<br/>And that’s why I’m here.<br/>To bring you more stories about this little unconventional family.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>June had all the time in the world.<br/>She could do anything she wanted to, but the person she wanted to do things with was no longer there anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June Osborne gradually realized something over the years.</p><p>One can never leave Gilead.</p><p>The years she spent in that place seemed a life time ago.</p><p>She’s physically away from it though -- safe and sound living in Canada with both of her daughters and starting a new life.</p><p>But every time she closed her eyes at night or looked at Nicole’s face, she knew Gilead was still there.</p><p>Gilead was in her.</p><p>And she’s not sure if she wanted to get out.</p><p>****************</p><p>The first year was the hardest.</p><p>June tried to patch things up with Luke but it didn’t work, not like it used to.</p><p>Gilead did that to her.</p><p>Luke was persistence as first. Helping her with babysitting Nicole even though he’s not the father and doing groceries on a weekly basis, lending her money when she couldn’t pay the landlord. He’s a great man. And a great father.</p><p>He even took her out for a date once, but it ended the second when June thought she saw someone who looked extremely like a certain tall blonde woman she dreamed about every night. </p><p>June couldn’t help but feel guilty because the more Luke tried to do, the more it pushed her away. And she hated herself for that when she knew exactly that none of these was her fault.</p><p>It was exhausting for them both, so one day June called it off and Luke agreed. </p><p>They shared a joint custody of Hannah who didn’t seem to be sad when they told her that “Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce but we love you just the same.” </p><p>Hannah’s always a smart kid. She’s just happy that she got both of her parents back and can go to school playing with kids her own age.</p><p>So, only four months into her new life, June managed to be a 35-year-old woman with no job and two daughters waiting to be fed.</p><p>Although the Canadian government set up a foundation to help people who were under the persecution of Gilead like June, it was still not enough.</p><p>That’s why June didn’t refuse it when the offers of writing a series of books about her stories came from various directions and publishers. </p><p>June couldn’t say no, she had bills to pay after all.</p><p>So she picked a publisher that promised her maximum freedom. She can choose what to write and how to write it. </p><p>Much to June’s surprise, she was not a bad writer. At least that’s what her editor, James a 27-year-old who dresses like a rock star all the time, told her.</p><p>She never dreamed about becoming a writer to be honest. It was time-consuming and brain-cells-killing hard. </p><p>But it put a rooftop over her and Nicole’s head and bread on their table, so she tried to be grateful as much as she could.</p><p>And apart from the obvious reasons -- helping people while earning money, there’s a reason as to why June finally made up her mind to be an author that she never told anybody about.</p><p>It was Serena’s dream.</p><p>Serena told her that the night they spent at the cabin.</p><p>June still remembered the depressed sadness in Serena’s voice.</p><p>It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to forget and move on, Serena was always there to haunt her.</p><p>
  <em>That woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn her.</em>
</p><p>June Osborne was not a quitter. <strong>Never</strong>.</p><p>She didn’t stop looking for Serena.</p><p>She had thought about going back. But what good could that do? </p><p>That way she had to explain the purpose of her trip. To everyone.</p><p>And she can’t. She didn’t want to.</p><p>Serena and what happened between them was a secret. Her secret. </p><p>And she’d like to keep it that way. </p><p>So June tried and tried with the refugee organization and she even pulled some strings she had with the government -- it was only one string but the Foreign Minister of Canada is a very strong one -- and the answers were always the same.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Miss Osborne, i can’t help you with that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Miss Osborne, we really don’t have any documents regarding the person you asked about.”</em>
</p><p>June could see on their faces that they really were clueless.</p><p>And she saw the confusions too.</p><p>It’s understandable. No former Handmaids of Gilead ever asked the whereabouts of Gilead’s Wives.</p><p>Except for one June Osborne.</p><p>But even if she’s the most stubborn person in the world, eight months of endless looking and hoping only to get the same negative answer over and over again started to wear her out and make her angry.</p><p>She was indeed VERY angry.</p><p>First at the low efficiency and lazy attitude of the government.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, how hard is it for them to locate one fucking person?</em>
</p><p>Secondly at Serena.</p><p><em>How dare she leave me alone?</em> </p><p>
  <em>And the whole thing about “our apartment nears the big cities” and “spending the rest of my life with you and Nicole” and “will not let you down”?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a load of crap.</em>
</p><p>Finally, June was angry at herself.</p><p>
  <em>I should’ve gone back for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t have left her there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should’ve tried harder.</em>
</p><p>When the anger in her became too painful to bear, June would go to Nicole’s nursery and watch her daughter sleep.</p><p>Nicole liked to sleep with her socks on.</p><p>Just like Serena.</p><p>June once said “Nicole has your weird sleeping habits” to Serena and got herself a passionate kiss in return.</p><p>Somehow that fact was the only consolation she got, but it worked more than anything else. </p><p>The good new was?</p><p>She could actually get some sleep these days.</p><p>****************</p><p>The second year was not as hard but still full of frustrations.</p><p>The relationship between her and the rest of the world had mitigated a little, and she was not as angry as the first year.</p><p>But there were still tons of shits waiting for her.</p><p>Hannah needed to switch to another school because she was a fast-learner like her mother and the kids at the previous one was not as delightful as June and Luke would like.</p><p>Nicole’s one and a half years old now and she needed a lot more attention than before since she learned how to walk.</p><p>And there’s the fucking book deal that’s been a real pain in the ass. </p><p>June’s first book was a hit.</p><p>Everybody wanted to know what happened and the dirt behind it.</p><p>What could possibly be more convincing than the woman who actually lived through it and managed to burn it to the ground?</p><p>She became the media’s favourite.</p><p>Write, print, press. </p><p>She hardly had time for her daughters, let alone for herself.</p><p>Sometimes she wondered if she did everything she could to get out of one purgatory only to walk right into another.</p><p>But she didn’t want to stop.</p><p>The though of stopping and having time to breath made her sick.</p><p>Because stopping meant there’s time to think, and thinking meant Serena.</p><p>No. She refused to stop.</p><p>Other than that, everything’s bearable. </p><p>It’s better than June had thought.</p><p>The most exciting event in the past year was probably Nicole’s first birthday and June was glad to see that everyone she invited showed up. And baby Nicole got an enormous amount of diapers, more than she could possibly need.</p><p>What really made June’s heart had a little bit of relief was that Hannah seemed to really like the idea of having a baby sister and felt sad when she couldn’t spend more time with Nicole.</p><p>It was a conversation waiting to be engaged in the future but for now June decided to let them both off the hook.</p><p>****************</p><p>June had been in wake for the last two years.</p><p>Not that she wore all black all day or had a secret shrine or something in her room. </p><p>But a little part of her heart that came back to life the night she spend at that <em>fucking cabin</em> did go numb again and slowly dried up piece by piece as the years went by.</p><p>As devastating as it was, June forced herself to remember. </p><p>About the cabin and about the airport.</p><p>Because if she didn’t, then no one ever will.</p><p>Maybe it’s the Stockholm Syndrome in her, but June’s not afraid of thinking back on those days anymore. What she <strong>was</strong> afraid of, however, was what she remembered of that time, of Serena.</p><p>She used to remember every glance, every touch and every kiss.</p><p>Then more she tried to remember, the more seemed to smudge and fade away.</p><p>First it was the way Serena smiled, then it was the way Serena looked at her. </p><p>And now, two years after the collapse of Gilead, when June dreamed of the times they spend together in that little attic room, she remembered nothing but the rosemary scents luring beneath Serena’s skin.</p><p>It scared the shit out of her.</p><p>She’s tried every possible way to prevent her memories from fading.</p><p>Alcohol, work, even drugs (the mile ones of course, she does have daughters to raise), but none of them helped.</p><p>The side effects were brutal -- She didn’t want to write anymore.</p><p>She didn’t want to be the media and the people’s hero and talk about her journey on national television and make money off of it when the truth being she was never the hero and certainly not the person who destroyed that fucking place.</p><p>She couldn’t lie anymore.</p><p>No matter how hard she had tried to hide it, people still found out. </p><p>The self-destructive habits were not June’s concerns, but the truth?</p><p>About why SHE survived and why SHE was the one who got all the applause and flowers.</p><p>And the truth about Serena.</p><p>THAT was the real shit show.</p><p>It made sense that Rita was the first one to notice. She already knew June and Serena had a thing going on, it shouldn’t be hard to fill out the blanks. To June’s appreciation, Rita only offered to babysit Nicole more and when June turned it down she just nodded and never brought it up. </p><p>It still made sense that Nick was the second one to figure it all out. Since he was Nicole’s father and Nicole’s another mother is at God-knows-where, he’s been the one taking care of Nicole when June couldn’t.  </p><p>Not to mention that he was their get-away plan, and Serena asked him that herself. It didn’t take him very long to put two pieces together. </p><p>But it made absolutely no sense that Luke and Moira knew too.</p><p>Okay, maybe it made some senses.</p><p>Tuesday was always Luke and Moira’s grocery day. And being the wonderful friends they were, they picked up a few things that they thought June needed and delivered them to June’s place.</p><p>They used the spare key June gave them to open the door when nobody answered it. Just as they put down the things and were about to leave, they noticed that the living room was a mess and it needed some cleaning up.</p><p>So it was not really a coincidence that they found Nicole’s birth certificate got stuffed into the bottom of a broken drawer when they were trying to repair the thing.    </p><p>June came home that afternoon with Nicole in her arms and found her ex-husband and her best friend sitting in her tidy living room waiting for her with the certificate on the living room’s glass table.</p><p>She tucked a sleepy Nicole in and sat down on one of the chairs and told them everything.</p><p>Maybe the universe was trying to repay her in some way or it was just pure luck that she had met these wonderful human beings.</p><p>Because after listening to the whole story, Luke and Moira only told June that her fridge’s stuffed and that they should go. </p><p>Precisely a week later, when June came home from her work, she noticed that Nicole’s birth certificate was hanging on the living room’s wall firmly.</p><p>And she knew that it was Luke and Moira’s turn to babysit Nicole.  </p><p>It was five months ago. </p><p>Eventually everybody she cared about knew. And they either said nothing about the new information or showed some kind of support.</p><p>It’s nice. </p><p>Disgustingly nice.</p><p>To a degree that made June secretly wish there’s at least one person who would stand out and say “No, that is not okay”.</p><p>So that she could finally have a fight with somebody. Because having a fight with yourself for almost two years was as fun as it sounded.</p><p>But no. </p><p>Instead of confrontation, they comforted. Bathed her in as much understanding as they could give and everlasting love.  </p><p>And now, five months later, with Nicole’s second birthday coming up, June didn’t want to admit it and she hated herself for thinking this way, but part of her was ready to accept the “truth” that everyone’s been telling her.</p><p>That Serena’s gone.</p><p>She’s gone and she’s not coming back.</p><p>
  <strong>Her Serena.</strong>
</p><p>There was no such thing as happy endings.</p><p>That only existed in fairy tales.</p><p>Like the ones Serena and June used to tell to their unborn daughter.</p><p>Prince Charming always got the girl.</p><p>But June Osborne was not Prince charming and her life had certainly not been a fucking fairy tale.</p><p>****************</p><p>Late October in Toronto.</p><p>June was invited to give a lecture at a university about her best-selling book. And to talk about how she had overcame the difficulties she met in life.</p><p>Normally June would respectfully decline these things but her agent told her that it’s a must-go since the university had been nothing but supportive of them, especially of her, when there were rumors and conspiracy theories about June and her families.</p><p>So she agreed. </p><p>It was a successful lecture. And June’s glad to know that she still got her smart tongue.</p><p>There was a book signing afterwards. June was surprised at how many people wanted to talk to her. And even though it was nice to know that people liked your creations, the signing part could really be a bitch.</p><p>
  <em>God my wrist hurts.</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, two hours into the signing, there was only one person left and June could finally go home and be with her daughter.</p><p>“To whom should i sign it to?” June asked trying to sound as nice as possible when a book got placed in front of her. </p><p>“Jane.” A woman’s voice came from above her head.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Jane.</em>
</p><p>“Jane Seroy.”</p><p>
  <em>I really need to go home now, but of course i have a few more spare seconds to write down your full name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seroy?</em>
</p><p>“Seroy? It’s a very unique last name.”</p><p>
  <em>Is it polish?</em>
</p><p>“Thanks, it means GREY in Russian.” </p><p>
  <em>Well, close enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait a second...</em>
</p><p>June’s writing hand stopped.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve heard of this voice before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And “Jane Seroy”?</em>
</p><p>June looked up and saw a tall thin figure with ink-black hair standing in front of the table she was sitting behind at.  </p><p>
  <em>Who wears sunglasses in October?</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure what to think. Something about the woman struck her as dangerously familiar.</p><p><em>No it can’t be. Can it?</em> </p><p>Then June looked down, at that person’s hands. </p><p><em>Gloves.</em> </p><p><em><strong>Fucking gloves.</strong></em> </p><p>“Good to know.” June’s voice was shaking. </p><p>The woman smiled at her and took the book then walked out of the auditorium.</p><p>****************</p><p>June found the tall woman standing alone at the back of the building outside.</p><p>There were so many things June wanted to say but her brain went blank the second she saw the sight of that person’s back. So she went with the first thing that came in to her mind.</p><p>“Jane Seroy? Really?” June questioned out loud.</p><p><em>Always with the fucking riddles.</em> </p><p>“I know, I’m a bit rusty at the game.” </p><p>The woman turned around and with that stupid and out of place sunglasses off, June finally got to see her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Blue.</em>
</p><p><em>Like the most beautiful ocean she’d ever seen.</em> </p><p>June knew at that exact moment that God answered her prayers.</p><p>
  <em>She’s back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>June got the girl.</em>
</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing that we’ve got nothing but time then.” </p><p>June realized that her eyes were watery.</p><p>
  <em>Man i am getting old.</em>
</p><p>“No actually.” </p><p>The person in front her shifted her gaze from June’s face to her eyes. The woman put both of her hands on June’s waist.</p><p>“We’ve also got each other.”</p><p>With that, June closed the distance between them and the once dried-up part of her heart melted.</p><p>June did split her mind for a few seconds while enjoying the kiss, <em>just to be sure i mean,</em> and reached over to her waist and found that person’s left hand.</p><p>
  <em>One, two, three...FOUR.</em>
</p><p>June can honestly say that she’s never been happier.</p><p>****************</p><p>“Do you know what’s lacking in this room?”</p><p>June drove them back to her apartment and after a rather emotional reunion with Nicole, her lost-but-found-puppy decided to see the bedroom first.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, i wouldn’t expect anything less.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t, what is it?”</p><p>June answered in a soft voice and with a smile on her face. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe she’s here.</em>
</p><p>“A rocking chair.”</p><p>Well, if June had any suspicions regarded to the authenticity of the woman who magically appeared and stood in front of her earlier, she’s 1000% sure that the woman who’s hand were currently stroking lightly on the small of her back was indeed, <strong>Serena Joy</strong>.</p><p>“Seriously, what is it with you and different type of chairs?” </p><p>June had imagined their reunion many times and she knew it would make her  speechless but this was not the kind of speechless she was hoping for.</p><p>“Did i not see the clues of a possible fetish or something?”</p><p>Within only one hour of reuniting, her girl managed to piss her off.</p><p>
  <em>Why did i miss her in the first place?</em>
</p><p>“What? I like rocking chairs, it’s very soothing.”</p><p>Of course, Serena didn’t see the problem and was oblivious as always.</p><p>
  <em>Great. She didn’t change. At. All.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t care if it’s the most soothing thing in the world, which it’s NOT and never will be in a million years, but if you’re not planning on having ridiculously hot sex that would bring every single departed pope back to life while yelling ‘SHAME!’ and Henry the Eighth clapping-saying ‘BRAVO’ with me on it?” </p><p>June found herself getting mad and she poured out the words rapidly knowing that Serena wouldn’t be offended.</p><p>
  <em>Well, i guess that’s why i missed her.</em>
</p><p>“There’s no way in hell am i paying for that stupid chair.”</p><p>June finished her speech with a threatening smile.</p><p>“...I will now. ”</p><p>Serena looked at her with that propitiatory expression on her face that June knew too well.</p><p>Like she was the parent and June was the baby who just won’t stop crying.</p><p>“Good. And you only get one.”</p><p>It was obvious that it worked on June. Very well.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Osborne.” </p><p>Serena really didn’t change. <em>So fucking annoying.</em></p><p>“...too soon?” </p><p>Serena’s hands that was on her waist froze.</p><p>“I regretted it the second i opened my mouth. I’m sorry.”</p><p>June sensed that Serena was about to pull her hands away.</p><p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize anymore.” </p><p>So she grabbed onto Serena’s hands and turned around facing the woman.</p><p>“At least not for Gilead. I’m sure you’re gonna apologize for other stupid things you will most definitely do that’ll get on my nerves in the future.”</p><p>June rolled her eyes when she said the words “other stupid things” and she gave Serena a reassuring kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Like...getting a second chair?”</p><p>Serena said right after the kiss with a smitten look.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. About Deliveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had never been so great in June’s life.</p><p>It was like what Serena had once promised her.</p><p>Spending the rest of their lives together in a place they both felt secured.</p><p>June loved every second of it. And June was happy to see that Serena already treated the place as hers too.</p><p>But sometimes June thought that maybe the blonde -- Serena dyed her hair back to honey blonde when June casually mentioned one time that it was a good colour on her -- felt a little TOO at home.</p><p>Because despite of everything that’s great and wonderful, there’s one thing June would love to live without.</p><p>
  <em>Those Fucking Express Boxes.</em>
</p><p>June knew that Gilead didn’t have deliveries or the internet and that she said she was okay with supporting the three of them if Serena’s having trouble at finding jobs or just simply didn’t want to work. And she genuinely was.</p><p>
  <em>But do we really need a whole box of scented candles and three boxes of paints?</em>
</p><p>June was sitting on her big sofa with her hair up into a messy bun and her glasses on, somehow she has the eyesight of a 60-year-old now, while typing like a crazy person with her laptop.</p><p>It was a Friday afternoon and Serena took Nicole out for a walk around the park which was a few blocks away from their apartment.</p><p>June’s agent had been a real pain in the ass for the past few weeks about the draft of her new book. So she was trying really hard to get it done since it was due in next Monday. And luckily, the sentences were popping out of her head like those hamsters in Whack-A-Mole.</p><p>Then the bell of their door rang and June was ready to give whomever it was a good scold with a side of her famous eye-rolls.</p><p>“Good afternoon, here’s your delivery Mrs.Osborne.” The delivery man said with a professional smile on his face.</p><p>“...oh...yeah sure, thank you.” The scold got stuck on June’s throat.</p><p>
  <em>Great, another one, how i would love to know what’s in it.</em>
</p><p>June signed the delivery and just when she was about to close the door, the man who was wearing a dark blue baseball hat opened his mouth again.</p><p>“You do have gorgeous eyes.”</p><p>“I’m...sorry?” June was confused.</p><p>
  <em>Is he hitting on me?</em>
</p><p>“Oh i do apologize, that must sound weird, it’s just that your wife talked about you a lot.” The smile on his face turned into a friendlier one.</p><p>“My...wife?” </p><p>And that’s when June looked down on the box in her hands and on the information sheet the receiver’s name was <strong>Jane Osborne</strong>.</p><p>“...Right, you’re absolutely right, my wife. Of course she talked about me.” She smiled awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em>God i would kill that woman if she’s not the mother of my daughter.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry i was just working so...” June tried to make the fact that she forgot she had a “Wife” sound normal.</p><p>“Of course, you must’ve been busy, i will leave you be then.” The man looked like he didn’t suspect at all of what happened, “I love your books by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you.” June watched as the man got into his mini van and drove away.</p><p>June closed the door and put the box beside it and went back to her previous position on the sofa. Except that this time those hamsters won.</p><p>****************</p><p>“We are home.” </p><p>Serena sing-sang the word “home” and June would love to shut her up for good if she wasn’t worried about how scarred now-two-and-a-half-year-old Nicole would be.</p><p>“Welcome home, Mrs. Osborne.” June answered casually and kept her eyes on the screen in front of her.</p><p>Serena was in the middle of getting Nicole out from the carriage and she stopped her movement but continued doing a second later.</p><p>“...I see you’ve met Jerry then.” Serena’s voice sounded closer, “He’s a fan of your books you know?” and now her voice sounded a little pleasing.</p><p>“So i’ve heard.” June was still looking at her screen even though she hadn’t typed a single word in fifteen minutes.</p><p>“Do you want to know something funny?”</p><p>“Uh huh?”</p><p>“Jerry has a boyfriend named Tommy.”</p><p>
  <em>Is that supposed to be the punchline?</em>
</p><p>June took down her glasses and sighed.</p><p>“...are you mad?” Serena sat beside June with Nicole in her arms.</p><p>“No, i’m not.” June rolled her eyes before turning her head to look at the person, people actually, in front of her. </p><p>Nicole was sound asleep in Serena’s arms while grabbing onto Serena’s neck with both of her little hands.</p><p>June’s heart melted at the sight.</p><p>“Really?” Serena wasn’t buying it.</p><p>“Really.” June looked up at Serena’s face and said.</p><p>They shared a little smile and both looked down at Nicole at the same time.</p><p>“So.” June broke the comfortable silence after a while. </p><p>“I have <strong>gorgeous</strong> eyes huh?”</p><p>Serena’s face was red enough to place it alongside it’s tomatoes relatives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sure you saw a pattern of shameless fluffs here.<br/>And since it’s fluff, it’s probably gonna be out of characters. Of TV that is. Cuz in my fic, Serena (which i certainly do not own) is much different than the show’s version.<br/>But hey, they deserved it and so are we.<br/>More fluffs to come.<br/>God i love them together as a family.<br/>BTW, these follow up stories (i’m not sure how many) are not posted in chronological order. I kind of just write whichever idea that came into my head first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. About Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!<br/>With not only one but TWO Chapters!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “We need to talk.”<br/> <br/>Serena was sitting at the dinning table when she heard Hannah’s voice.<br/> <br/>No names or pronouns or even a “hey”.<br/> <br/>The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree.<br/> <br/>Not that she minded. Serena had found herself became more...amiable...these past few years and she didn’t know if she liked it or not.<br/> <br/>But June did so she decided that’s the only thing that matters.<br/> <br/>And that’s why she looked up from the book in her hands and at Hannah who was wearing a simple white T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, carrying a purple backpack.<br/> <br/>“O...kay? What about?”<br/> <br/>It’s not unusual that Hannah wanted to talk to her. But it did seem a little unorthodox that Hannah caught her when they’re alone.<br/> <br/>Although they had a civil and slightly pally relationship which Serena never took for granted, Serena was not and never in a million years will be Hannah’s go-to person for chitchats.<br/> <br/>So this must be serious.<br/> <br/>Serena suddenly missed June and those stunning blue eyes that never failed to calm her down. She tried to paint June’s face with her conscious to stop her breaths from getting heavier.<br/> <br/>“Are you and my mom a couple or what?” Hannah asked as soon as she sat on the chair across from Serena.<br/> <br/>And the paintbrush broke in half.<br/> <br/>“I’m...so..sorry?” Serena squeezed the words out like a toddler trying to learn how to speak.<br/> <br/>It’s not like they didn’t talk about it, but both Serena AND June wanted to wait until Hannah’s a bit older to tell her the truth.</p>
<p>Apparently Hannah disagreed.<br/> <br/>“Don’t <em>‘I’m sorry?’</em> me. I’m not a child anymore, i’m fourteen. I can tell.”<br/> <br/>Hannah’s dark curly hair moved with her when she leaned against the back of the chair. <br/> <br/>She didn’t sound disgusted. That’s a good sign. <br/> <br/>In fact, Hannah sounded a little amused.<br/> <br/>“Plus, it’s not like you guys did a good job hiding it. I mean, my mother looked like she was trying to undress you with her eyes whenever you’re in her sight.”<br/> <br/>Hannah said while rolling her eyes which made Serena couldn’t help but think of June. <br/> <br/><strong>Her June.</strong><br/> <br/>“I...” Serena was struggling on what to say.<br/> <br/>“And spoiler alert? You’re NOT a good liar.” Hannah’s voice was nothing but confidence.<br/> <br/>And she was annoyingly right.<br/> <br/>Sure, there’s no point in denying it and Hannah’s, like she said, fourteen and big enough to at least deserve to know the truth. But June’s not here and Serena wasn’t sure whether or not June would be crossed if she admitted their relationship to Hannah without her consent.<br/> <br/>Plus, what exactly IS their relationship? <br/> <br/>Partner? That seemed too heavy.<br/> <br/>Companion? That made them sound like one hundred years old.<br/> <br/>Couple? Like Hannah said? <br/> <br/>Well, that’s not bad? <br/> <br/>But still, it didn’t sound...right.<br/> <br/>How can she describe the feelings she got every time June’s eyes were on her? <br/> <br/>The excitement, the trust, the yearning.<br/> <br/>And above all that, to be able to love and being loved back.<br/> <br/>How can she describe all of these in just one fucking word?<br/> <br/>To be honest, Serena’s not sure their “relationship” would survive this long If they actually tried to label it and put a tag on. <br/> <br/>That’s what normal people would do.<br/> <br/>And they were definitely NOT that kind of people.</p>
<p>Another reason as to why Serena’s having trouble at talking their relationship is that she’s scared. Shitless.<br/> <br/>Yes, she’s changed and yes it was four years ago but people still recognized her.<br/> <br/>It had only happened once but it did not end well. Bruises and cuts and everything. <br/> <br/>She remembered that night when they got home, June ran her a hot bath and throw the both of them in and held her tightly while washing her dirt-and-blood-covered body clean.<br/> <br/>The night still seemed blurry but Serena would never forget the look on June’s face when the petite woman, the woman who’s been cradling her to sleep for the past 1,489 nights, sang the lullaby that they sang every night to baby Nicole.<br/> <br/>That face was saying <em>“It’s okay, you’re not going to get hurt. Not here” </em>.<br/> <br/>And that’s the look Hannah was giving her now.<br/> <br/>“...Yes. Your mom and i are...together...but i want you to know that it’s not...” Serena said in a small but steady voice.<br/> <br/>She gave up.<br/> <br/>If June’s going to be crossed then so be it. Serena’s sure she’ll figure out something to do to make June less angry since she had done that so many times.<br/> <br/>But more importantly?<br/> <br/>Serena’s done hiding.<br/> <br/>“Nope. Uh-huh. I just wanted to know weather or not you guys are dating that’s all. I don’t need to know anything else and certainly NOT the details.”<br/> <br/>Hannah made a face like she had smelled an rotten apple.<br/> <br/>“I..”<br/> <br/>There’s no doubt that Hannah inherited June’s ability to make Serena speechless.<br/> <br/>“The only reason i asked is that i’m tired of you two sneaking around to kiss each other when i’m not looking and acting like total strangers when i do.” Hannah said while staring at Serena with a teasing smile, “Even I am exhausted by that.” <br/> <br/>“That’s right. I noticed.” Hannah finished her little speech with a sly wink. <br/> <br/>The same smug impression that Serena had seen on June’s face a million times.<br/> <br/>The wise man were right. Like mother, like daughter. </p>
<p>“So...You’re not worry about...” <br/> <br/>They kept the little incident to themselves as adults would, but Serena knew that Hannah knew what happened -- teenagers were always way too sensitive about these stuff and not to mention that Hannah walked in on her one time when she was showering and saw the scars. <br/> <br/>“What? The people and their gossips?” Now Hannah’s face turned into a mocking one, but it was not directed at her.<br/> <br/>“<strong>Please.</strong> People TALK. That’s what they’ll ever do.” And that famous eye-rolling that ran in the family appeared.<br/> <br/>“So we might as well like the things we like and fall in love with who we fall in love with.” <br/> <br/>Hannah said it with such casualness that made Serena feel, as strange as it sounded, relaxed. And safe.<br/> <br/>“I guess you’re right.”<br/> <br/>No. Her voice certainly did not tremble. It’s just allergies.<br/> <br/>“Of course i’m right.” Hannah waved her hands in the airs while getting up from the chair she was sitting on. “And don’t worry, you past the test.” She smiled at Serena before grabbing her backpack.<br/> <br/>A genuine smile.  <br/> <br/>Serena couldn’t pinpoint the feelings that’s accumulating in her heart.<br/> <br/>“Although if you break my mother’s heart, i will personally make sure that you’ll never see the tomorrow’s sun.”<br/> <br/>Now that’s more like the Hannah Serena knew.<br/> <br/>“I won’t.”<br/> <br/>Serena promised out loud.<br/> <br/>“You better not.”<br/> <br/>The warning look Hannah gave her was real. Serena could tell.<br/> <br/>“We are home!”<br/> <br/>Just when Hannah was about to reach for the doorknob of the front door, it turned and incoming a heavily dressed June Osborne holding hands with a six-year-old Nicole.<br/> <br/>“Hannah? What are you doing here, baby? I though you have study group.” <br/> <br/>June’s eyes landed on Serena first who smiled at her from across the room and then on Hannah who rubbed Nicole’s hair which made the little one giggle. <br/> <br/>“I do. I’m just back for my computer.” Hannah patted the backpack in her hands. “See you later mom. And you sticky.” <br/> <br/>“Sticky” was the nickname Hannah gave Nicole because the little girl just won’t leave her big sister alone every time they got together. <br/> <br/>“See you bunny, don’t be late for dinner.” June kept eyeing in between Serena and Hannah like they’ve just committed something bad.<br/> <br/>“I won’t. Oh, and mom?” Hannah was already one foot out of the door when she suddenly turned around and looked at her mother.<br/> <br/>“Yes, baby?” June stared at her oldest daughter puzzlingly.<br/> <br/>“Please tell your <strong>girlfriend</strong> to stay away from my poor bathroom, i really don’t need more scented candles.”<br/> <br/>With that, Hannah Bankole-Osborne disappeared behind closed door.<br/> <br/>“Okay, i will...wait, what? Han...Hannah?!”<br/> <br/>June Osborne was fucking confused.<br/> <br/>“What happened, Serena?”<br/> <br/>And she turned to her alleged “Girlfriend” who was still sitting at the dinning table but now with Nicole on her laps.<br/> <br/>“We...had a little talk?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. About THE Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shameless Fluff.<br/>How I would love to see this on TV.<br/>Hope it brings a smile on your beautiful face:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you gonna ask me or what?” <br/>
 <br/>
June turned to her right side confusedly, her eyebrows raising.<br/>
 <br/>
Serena was sitting on the floor and against the sofa beside June while clutching a cushion, staring at the television that gave her eyes a foxy glimmer. But the woman’s face was calm like she didn’t just ask June something out of the blue and out of context. Serena kept her gaze on the small screen.<br/>
 <br/>
They were watching a crappy Rom-Com from the 90s -- It was Serena’s choice. June opposed at first because —— <em>Rom-Com sucks, it’s always the same trick over and over again where the main character got the girl in the end and they lived happily ever after blah blah blah</em> —— but she quickly agreed when she smelled the familiar rosemary scent invading her personal space and when she realized it’s really hard to say “no” to a pouting Serena.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>I’ve really gone soft.</em><br/>
 <br/>
Of course, being THE June Osborne she was and is and ever will be -- Survivor, Pioneer, Bestseller Writer, Mother of two -- She blamed it on the alcohol.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m sorry?”<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Asking her what?</em><br/>
 <br/>
June had no idea what Serena was talking about.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Maybe i should quit drinking.</em><br/>
 <br/>
“I don’t suppose you bought this because you had too much money to spend.”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena let go of the cushion and changed her posture, her long legs now fully spread and her hands dipped into the pocket of her sweatpants. Three seconds later, a little red velvet box was seen on her palms.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Oh...<strong>That.</strong></em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Shit.</em><br/>
 <br/>
It’s been eight years.<br/>
 <br/>
They build a new life around each other and it was a pretty good one.<br/>
 <br/>
Neither of them said nor mentioned the possibilities of taking their relationship to the next level. The first few years they had a shit-ton of things to worry about so it made sense that the topic never came up.<br/>
 <br/>
Then with the years went by and the kids’ growth, it didn’t matter any more. They’ve gotten so used to the balance they struggled to find and it felt stupid to change a thing.<br/>
 <br/>
Until two months ago.<br/>
 <br/>
June took a business trip to France and she decided to go for a stroll one afternoon. It was not until after she picked up some souvenirs and was on her way back to the hotel that she stumbled upon a jewelry store.  <br/>
 <br/>
The little shinny thing in the display case caught her eyes and she stopped on her tracks.<br/>
 <br/>
June didn’t know what struck her but she went inside the store.<br/>
 <br/>
Exactly thirty-two minutes and sixteen seconds later, June Osborne opened her hotel room with a red velvet box in her suit’s pocket that contained a size six sapphire ring.<br/>
 <br/>
And now, two months later, that same box was lying obediently in the hands of its “supposed owner”.  <br/>
 <br/>
“I...well...”<br/>
 <br/>
June stuttered.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>How did she find out?</em><br/>
 <br/>
“I was spring-cleaning the house the other day.”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena answered like she’s the <em>freaking mind-reader</em> and heard June’s unspoken question.  <br/>
 <br/>
“You should really reconsider it if your idea of a secret hiding spot is the second drawer of the closet and under a pile of sexy underwears.” <br/>
 <br/>
June could picture the blonde’s face without having to look up.<br/>
 <br/>
Blue eyes fixing on her and squinting like the perpetrator identifying the prey, brows perking up slightly to show support to the amusement that can easily be heard in the voice, and the corner of the mouth went up just the right amount to let her know that there’s no way out of this except for surrender and that this may not have been a game but she has already lost.    <br/>
 <br/>
So June complied but also glared up at Serena’s grinning face.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>That. Fucking. Beautiful. Face.</em><br/>
 <br/>
“Give me that.” June’s pissed.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Those underwears were supposed to be a SURPRISE!</em><br/>
 <br/>
June snatched the box away from Serena’s hands and shifted her weight. Her legs now crossed.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh god...is it not for me?”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena asked in a surprising and hurt tone like she would cry at the next second if June’s answer was an positive one. She even held her hands up to her chest while saying.<br/>
 <br/>
“Cut it out Serena, you KNOW it is.” <br/>
 <br/>
June signed while rolling her eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Who else would i be giving it to?</em><br/>
 <br/>
To be fair, June Osborne had never asked anyone for their hands in marriage. And the last time something like this happened, she was on the receiving end.<br/>
 <br/>
It’s understandable that June didn’t know how or where to start.<br/>
 <br/>
But she had seen enough movies to know that it’s not something you should be rushed. You had to REALLY think it through.<br/>
 <br/>
Although she did bought the thing in less than five minutes and pictured how beautiful it would look on Serena’s hand.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Stupid ring.</em><br/>
 <br/>
Plus, it’s not like she hadn’t tried to plan something. She did.<br/>
 <br/>
They celebrated their eighth getting-out-anniversary last month and it seemed like a perfect time to pop the question.<br/>
 <br/>
But just when she was about to get on one knee, Moira who was babysitting Nicole for the night phoned and told them that Nicole was having a fearful fever and that she’s taking the little one to the hospital.<br/>
 <br/>
And that was the end of that.<br/>
 <br/>
June never found the suitable time or gained enough courage to ask Serena again.<br/>
 <br/>
Until tonight.<br/>
 <br/>
“Do i, though?” Serena asked gingerly.<br/>
 <br/>
June hated that tone. That indication of helplessness.<br/>
 <br/>
She spotted the patterns of sudden-confidence-lost moments over the years and June reckoned it must have something to do with the disappearing years.<br/>
 <br/>
But she never asked. Not eight years ago when she had the blonde back and certainly not now.<br/>
 <br/>
Instead, she provided comforts. Using the only way she knew how.<br/>
 <br/>
June leaned over and put a firm kiss on Serena’s mouth. Her hands cupped both of the woman’s cheeks and stroking them lightly.<br/>
 <br/>
She felt that Serena relaxed instantly at these minimum physical contacts. And she couldn’t help but relax with the person who’s breaths were hot in her ears.<br/>
 <br/>
“Serena.” <br/>
 <br/>
There was a hint of warning in June’s voice that Serena knew all too well.<br/>
 <br/>
It was pratically harmless but June liked to let Serena believe it was real and Serena let her.<br/>
 <br/>
Their own little game.<br/>
 <br/>
A game that they never got bored of even after spending eight years playing together.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>This is it then.</em>June thought to herself.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>There won’t be another time as perfect as this. Now.</em><br/>
 <br/>
“..will you m...”<br/>
 <br/>
June opened her mouth, devoutly.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena beated her to it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
 <br/>
<em>What in the God’s name is wrong with this woman?</em><br/>
 <br/>
Serena flaunted her left hand in front of June, eyes leaping with excitements.<br/>
 <br/>
“O...Okay.”<br/>
 <br/>
June took out the ring and put it onto the right finger.<br/>
 <br/>
The jewel matched Serena’s eyes cohesively.<br/>
 <br/>
Just like June had imagined.<br/>
 <br/>
“So?”<br/>
 <br/>
June would never admit it to anyone, but she felt her eyes getting watery and palms sticky. She wiped her hands on her jeans nervously.<br/>
 <br/>
“So...what?”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena looked at June innocently.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Like a fucking lamb.</em><br/>
 <br/>
“Do you like it?”<br/>
 <br/>
June hated how eager and desperate her voice sounded.<br/>
 <br/>
“Well,i mean...it was all right?”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena said sheepishly.<br/>
 <br/>
“I?! You little s...you know what? I’m gonna marry your ass just for that comment!”<br/>
 <br/>
June would’ve believed it if she didn’t pick out the ring herself or lived eight plus years with this woman who’s sitting across from her and smiling like <em>an idiot</em>.<br/>
 <br/>
But she acted like she’s offended nonetheless.<br/>
 <br/>
Somewhere in their tickling game, Serena managed to get out of June’s reach smoothly and fleet towards the bedroom leaving a flushed June sitting on their living room floor.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey! Where are you going?”<br/>
 <br/>
<em>What’s this now?</em><br/>
 <br/>
“I thought you might want to open the surprise.”<br/>
 <br/>
Serena started to stripe her clothes piece by piece and unhurriedly while walking, and by the time she was at the door frame the only thing on her body was a set of those sexy underwears that JUNE bought.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>Fucking Mind-r...oh...FUCK.</em><br/>
 <br/>
June swore to God this woman would be the death of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. About Atonement and Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love this chapter.<br/>And I have to admit that it’s easier to write them in desperate circumstances.<br/>Enjoy.<br/>I’d love to hear what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June Osborne swore to God there</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s something wrong with Serena Joy.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She just couldn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t pinpoint on what exactly was wrong. </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yet.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Maybe it</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s the hair?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June looked up from where she was sitting at the sofa and saw Serena wiggling her way into the kitchen and trying to make a new pot of coffee wearing a floral dress that has sunflowers prints.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She split a second of her mind to recall how it felt like to put her hands on that long delicious neck and scratch the short hair -- Serena wanted to dye her hair blonder two weeks ago (to make it look more like her natural colour because the one she had before was still too dark for her liking) and she had to cut it short due to the damage that caused by the cheap hair colorants she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s been using for the past several years.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June still remembered how terrified she was when Serena asked her to be the stylist. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Can</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t you just go to a decent barber? We can afford it you know.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June looked into the mirror while holding a scissor. </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This is so stupid.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I can. But i prefer you to do it.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena opened her mouth. </span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I mean, if someone had to be the one who ruined my hair, i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">d rather it was you.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> She finished with a smile. </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Did she just bat her eyes at me? </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Seriously, Serena? I</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m holding a very sharp scissor right now so you may want to consider to be extra careful with what you say next.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June waved the scissor a little trying to make a point.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I meant i have all the faith in the world that you</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re gonna do a wonderful job darling. So please?</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena asked innocently.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, fine. If you want me to cut your hair, then sit still and STOP staring. I</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m not sure whether i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m a good barber or not but i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m most definitely sure that i will ruin your hair if you keep staring at me like that.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June muttered the words out while trying to hide her blushes that crept upon her cheeks when she heard the word </span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">darling</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> by looking anywhere but the woman in front of her.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Damn this woman and her devil</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s whispers.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Even from the mirror?</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> It</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s self-evident that Serena had became a master at making fun of June while wearing a straight face.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes, Serena. Even from the mirror.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June said snappishly.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena suppressed a smile and closed her eyes.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June was actually happy with how the hair style turned out to be. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She managed to cut out the damaged parts and made it look like she did it on purpose. She also helped with mixing and applying the fancy hair colorants that Serena bought using June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s credit card -- that</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s probably why Serena asked her to cut the hair in the first place but she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s gonna let it slide. For now.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And in result was the woman who</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s currently walking towards June -- shoulder-high blonde hair now laying casually around Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s collarbone complementing her swan-like neck. And the curls from a good afternoon nap gave the look more vigour without being feigned.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Scratch the happy part.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June absolutely LOVED it.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But then again. It was more about the person than the hair.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Do i have something on my face?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The now-blonder Serena asked puzzledly after handing June a cup of freshly made coffee.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nope. I was just thinking..um...about the book! Yes, the book. Thanks for the coffee.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June swallowed the original answer and replaced it with a less corny one.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes, beauty</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">? Really Osborne? </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June took a sip of her coffee and almost burned her tongue.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Do you have an outline yet?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena sat on the other end of the sofa and sneaked her long legs under the blanket that June used to cover her own ones. Their calf touching.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Uh, no. Well, mostly. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m just trying to figure out the ending.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June looked at her laptop and the opened file.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She was writing yet another book.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This whole author thing sucks.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">So the whole </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">hero defeated the bad guys and got the girl and they lived happily ever after</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> is no longer working? Shame. I liked that one.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena teased.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m writing an autobiography, Serena. Not children</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s book. Plus, nobody is buying that </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">happily ever after</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">bullshit these days.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June rolled her eyes.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Well, what do you call this?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena pointed at the two of them.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June stuttered.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t want to hurt Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s feelings. But she also didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t want to jinx their lives by calling it a </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">happy ending</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They were only at the beginning after all. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Part of her was scared.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She wanted to say </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I love you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> to Serena so many times -- practically every morning when she woke up in Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s arms and every night before she closed her eyes and drifted into her sleep while circling Serena from behind. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And she knew that Serena would say it back because </span> </span> <em><span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Come on, she said it to me first! Yes, it was in a letter but still, first.</span> </span></em></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But for some reason she always bit back the words at the last second.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Oh, you coward.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Never mind. You know that i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m just messing with you and that i am more than grateful with how everything turned out, right?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena bumped June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s knees with her owns under the blanket.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yeah, i know.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June nodded blankly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">What happened to the bitchy Serena?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t stress yourself out too much. I know whatever you put in there, it</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s going to be great.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena said decidedly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em><span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">See? There</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s definitely something wrong with her.</span> </span></em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Thank you, but i don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t think the readers and the critics are going to agree with you.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June said, deflated.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The readers were not that bad but the critics? They were complete beasts and some of them devoured her last creation like a kid in an ice-cream shop. And not the good kind of devour.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Miss Osborne was undoubtedly gifted at words but seemed to have fallen into a crop circle made of those exact things and without a rope or a loaf of bread to walk out of.</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Fucking beasts.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But, in a way, June knew they were telling the truth. All she did was repeating what the world already knew over and over again and hoping people would still like it the way they praised the first one.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Since when do you care about what other people think?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena asked in disbelief.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Honestly, i don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t. But it puts food on our table and rooftop over our heads. And those scented candles in our bathroom.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June raised her eyebrows suggestively.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hey, leave the candles out of it.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena stared at June with slightly widened eyes. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And you liked them.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> She put her coffee mug on the little table beside the sofa and sat up then approaching June.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re right. I do.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t oppose when Serena took the mug away from her hands and she sure wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t going to when all Serena did next was trapping her between the sofa arm and gave her a lazy yet sensual kiss.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena...stop...i have to go p...pick up Nicole.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June murmured against Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s lips. </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Damn this woman and her mouth.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ll go.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena finished the kiss with a loud pop sound. And the smile that spread across her face made June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s heart skip a beat.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June suddenly forgot what she was about to say.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">but</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s. You keep working on that book and i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ll go get Nicole from school. I could use some fresh air anyway.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena neatened her messy hair and said.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Shit. I forgot to rub those hair.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You hated fresh air.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June watched as Serena putting on her shoes and a leather jacket on top of the floral dress.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Wait, is that my jacket?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re not wrong.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena grabbed her keys from the key holder. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But like you said, those books pay for our food and house. And the candles.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> She opened the door.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You ordered more on line, didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t you.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June asked knowingly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I can neither confirm nor deny that question, Ma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">With a funny salute, Serena vanished behind the shut door.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Did she just call me </span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Ma</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June was in the middle of a brainstorm when her phone rang.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She picked it up to see who it was and sighed when Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s smiling face appeared on the screen -- June had to beg for that photo of Serena so she can set it up as caller image and she may or may not had promised a trip to Disneyland in the future as part of the bargain.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t bother to look away from her laptop. </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em><span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Just when i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m getting somewhere with my book. Good job, Serena.</span> </span></em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">...Momma?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Instead of Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s crystal voice, June was greeted with Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s small and shaking one.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nicole? What happened baby, are you okay? Where</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s Mommy?!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June jumped up from the sofa and knocked over her laptop.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Excuse me, is this Mrs. Osborne?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> A man</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice came through. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This is she and may i ask whom i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m speaking to?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June was in the middle of picking up her laptop from the floor and she stopped abruptly. She clung to her phone.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes, of course. This is first responder Kenny Green. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m currently in an ambulance with your daughter and your...wife? I suppose. There</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s been an accident at Rosamond Park -- a serious personal assault directed at your wife. Your daughter dialed 911 and we are on our way to the General Hospital right now.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The man</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice was clam but it still felt like a sharp knife cutting through her heart.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">What</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s he saying? An assault? What the...</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">...Ma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am? Can you hear me?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The man questioned.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes! Yes, sorry, i can hear you. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m heading to the hospital right now. Is my daughter okay? Is she, can i talk to her?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June asked in a hurry while trying to gather everything she needed -- wallet, clothes, keys of the house and of the car.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Of course, Ma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Then there was a noisy sound in the phone and June heard Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Momma, i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m scared...they, they throw rocks and dirt at us and...and mommy told me to run and get help but, but she was not fighting back...momma...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice broke June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s heart.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nicole, baby, Momma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s coming. It</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s going to be okay, I just need you to be brave for me okay?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June closed the door and hopped on her car as quickly as she could.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, Momma...i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m worried about Mommy...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole sniffed her nose.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I know baby, i know. Mommy</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s going to be okay. Just listen to the doctors and stay close all right? Momma will be there real quick.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June fastened her seat belt and checked the rear view mirror. There were tears in her own eyes.  </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, Momma.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The called ended.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June fired up the engine and stepped hard on the accelerator.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No way i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m losing her again. Do you hear me? No. Fucking. Way.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hi, my name is June Osborne and i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m looking for a </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jane Seroy</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June ran into the hospital lobby and asked the on-call nurse.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes, let me see, are you...June Osborne?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The on-call nurse asked after checking the computer in front of her.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes. I am.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June panted like crazy.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, follow me please, Miss Osborne.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The nurse got up from her chair and started walking towards the east wing of the building. June followed.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They took a left turn after going through a long corridor and a familiar figure made June run past the nurse who was leading the way.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Momma!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole bounced up from the long bench she was sitting at and ran towards June.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nicole! Oh baby...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June buried her face in Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s golden locks and took a deep breath. She felt herself relaxing.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Momma...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s eyes were puffy and her shirts were soaked. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I know, baby, i know. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m sorry i wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t there.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June kissed Nicole on the forehead and picked her daughter up.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Excuse me, Mrs.Osborne?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> A man dressed in police uniform who was sitting at the same bench as Nicole approached them.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t correct him because </span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">that</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s not what</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s important right now. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And part of her liked the way it sounded.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">My name is Garry Harding. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m a police officer with the 9</span> </span> <span class="s5"> <span class="bumpedFont15">th</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> precinct, criminal division, and one of the first officers went on set.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> He nodded while explaining.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m sorry, did you say criminal division?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June asked incredulously.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Criminal? What the hell happened?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes, Ma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am. We have full reasons to suspect that what happen to your wife was an act of intentional injury. And i want you to know that we</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve already had the suspect in custody waiting for further investigation.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Garry informed June with a sorry look on his face.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I...what, okay...what...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June wanted to ask more about what happened but she was cut short by a doctor.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Is there a June Osborne?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The doctor looked at the three people standing in front of her.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes! I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m June Osborne!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June almost raise her hands up before she realized there was a four-year-old Nicole in her arms.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, Miss Osborne. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m Miss Seroy</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s doctor Diane Kendra. Miss Seroy suffered from serious physical injuries in results of her bruised ribs and a slightly fractured jaw. She also took a hit on her head that left an open wound and a mild concussion. She needed three stitches and is under tranquilizers so now she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s asleep. Our advice is to keep her here overnight for observation. And if there</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s no indication of any side effects tomorrow, she may be discharged.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Dr. Kendra finished filling June in.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Thank you doctor...can i see her now?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know how to process all the things she just heard from the police and the doctor but she found herself relaxed fully.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s okay.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s okay and i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m not going to lose her.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Certainly, Miss Osborne.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The doctor nodded.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m sorry Mr.Harding, is it okay if we wait for, um, my wife, to wake up and then talk about what happened?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June was starting to follow the doctor</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s steps when she noticed the police officer was still there.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Of course Ma</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">am, that was always the plan. And i want you to know that we have people guarding your wife</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s ward so you needn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t to worry about any other possible attacks. And if you need anything else and i meant ANYTHING, please don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t hesitate to call me.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Garry Harding said and handed June his card.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Thank you, Mr.Harding.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June took the card and looked at him closely for the first time of the night.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nice face.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Please, call me Garry. My wife is a big fan of your books.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Garry smiled a little.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June, nice to meet you.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They exchanged a final nod and June turned around heading towards where Serena was staying.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You bastard.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June sat beside Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s hospital bed and cursed silently. </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">How dare you to put me through something like this? Again?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June stared at Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s figure. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The doctors did a wonderful job but there were still some remaining mud and dry-out blood stains got stuck on Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s exposed skins. Her hair, her hair that June cut for her and dyed for her and smelled and caressed every night, was a mess.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June raised up her hand desperately wanting to have some kind of physical contact but stop herself at a few inches away from Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s body. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The body she used to know so well that it became more familiar than her own and now she didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t even know where she could touch without hurting the woman lying helplessly on the hospital bed.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She looks so small.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June blinked her eyes a few times to make the stinging feeling go away and looked over to the bed that placed next to Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s -- Nicole was sound asleep on it while clutching the stuffed animal monkey Serena bought her. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s heart race slowed down at the sight and something Nicole said to her over the phone hit her like a lightning strike.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">...they throw rocks and dirt at us and...but she was not fighting back...</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June snapped her head back to look at Serena.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">That</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s </span> </span> <strong> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">it</span> </span> </strong> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I knew something was wrong.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">How did i not see this sooner?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Then June started to put all the pieces together.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">[1]</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Stop staring at me.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">When June Osborne regained her consciousness from what felt like a life-time (but really, it was just an extremely satisfying sleep), she felt a set of eyes on her.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Then she remembered.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s back. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And it was Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s arm she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s currently lying on top of and it was Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s scent floating in the air around her.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m not staring at you.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And </span> </span> <em> <strong> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">her</span> </span> </strong> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> voice.</span> </span> </em></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">God. Do i miss this.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Creep.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June felt herself smiling despite her attempt to be serious. Her eyes still closed. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Whatever.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She could hear it in Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice that the woman</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s also smiling. Maybe even bigger that her own.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I can</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t believe you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re here.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June opened her eyes and saw a grinning Serena looking at her with those blue eyes that always made her shiver. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I can</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t believe it either.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena looked older.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">There were wrinkles forming around the edge of those blue eyes but to June it only made her want the woman in front of her more.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">A gentle stroke through the strapless dress June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wearing causing a tiny stream of longing gathered around her waist. It wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t until then did she realized the warm hand on her hipbone. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Well, i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m glad you are.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June leaned forward to kiss Serena.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Well, i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m glad i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m here too.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> And Serena accepted it like they</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve been doing this every day for the past five thousand years. Gentle and hopeful.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Can you quit repeating my sentence?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June said, her mind dizzy from the kiss.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Can you?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena rubbed their noses together.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You...forget it, i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m too tired for that.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I can</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t believe the very first day i got her back and she managed to piss me off twice.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Really? You slept for nine hours.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena said while massaging June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s arm.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No i did not.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June looked at Serena with lifted eyebrows. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s seven in the evening.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena stopped massaging and looked down at June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s disbelief face.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They arrived at June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s house at 10:30 in the morning just after the lecture at the university. And after the whole discussion with chairs they clasped on bed and fell asleep.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">What? Oh shit...I...Nicole! Where...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June panicked. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t worry, she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s having her nap.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena, on the other hand, held June closer and stole another kiss. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s fed and her diapers are changed and there are some grilled cheese waiting for you downstairs.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Is this the same woman who yelled at me once because i got red apples instead of the green ones?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June stared at Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s face for a long time and decided to not let the odd feeling rising in her heart get in the way of feeling joy. HER Joy.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">[2]</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m home!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June yelled as soon as she opened the door to the house. </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">After an extremely long day of meetings and conferences, all she wanted to do was to take a very hot shower and then lay on her bed with Serena for some much-needed cuddling.  </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">In here!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice coming from their kitchen alongside with the sound of food being sizzled.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June took of her coat and hung it on the hanger beside the door and started walking towards the kitchen. There</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s a heavenly smell in the air.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Is that steak?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m making steak.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena looked up from the pan and smiled at June and June couldn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t help but smiled back.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Welcome home.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena felt a pair of arms circled her waist from behind so she turned around and whispered in June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s ears before she gave June a chaste kiss on the lips.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hmm, thank you. What</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s with the steak? Oh God, did i forget something? What date is it today?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> The sudden panic expression on June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s face made Serena laugh.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No, not at all. I was doing groceries and the steak looked really good i just had to buy it.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena reassured June with a kiss. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And i want to do something for you. It must</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve been really hard to be the breadwinner.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena added apologetically.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hey, don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve said two years ago that i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m perfectly fine with supporting the three of us and i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ll say it now and for as long as it</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s needed.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June reasserted the promise with yet another kiss.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And YOU can be the housewife this time for a change.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June winked at Serena with a wicked smile.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Always a sweet-talker, aren</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t you?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena licked her lips.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You know it. Now go tender my steak, woman.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June gave Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s buttock a sound slap when the blonde turned around to check on the steak and got herself a side-eye as warning.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This is amazing! I knew you can cook but this steak is next level.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June couldn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t help but wowed at Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s cooking skills.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Thank you. I learned a new recipe.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena smiled lovingly at June.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Here, you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve got something on your mouth.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena picked up the napkin trying to wipe away the gravy that got stuck on the corner of June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s mouth. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Oh, thank you. Hey, what happened to your hand?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June reached towards her mouth the same time as Serena and noticed there were small cuts all over Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s right hand.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Oh it</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s nothing. I was pilling potatoes and thought that i could do it with just a knife instead of proper tools. I guess that</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s better for someone who has all of their fingers. Silly me.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena joked halfheartedly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And she flinched a little when June grabbed her hand wanting to have a closer look. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June frowned at the action but didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t say anything. She made a joke about how Serena need to learn more about </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">housewife-ing</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> and they ate the dinner in silence.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Unknown to Serena, it wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t the first time June found odd injuries on the blonde</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s body. The latest time was on her left leg -- large portion of bruises scattered all over her thigh.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">At the time Serena explained that she had fallen to the ground because it was winter and there were unmelted snow on the street and her legs never fully recovered from the gun-shot accident. June felt bad because Serena was shot trying to save her so she never brought it up again. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">But now, sitting next to a beaten black and blue Serena, June Osborne finally figured out what the woman was hiding all this time.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It all makes sense now.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Cuts and wounds on your strong hand? Yeah, right.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena Joy was trying to make amends for all the things she had done in the past, as Mrs.Waterford, by punishing herself physically.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Atonement</span> </span> </em> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">, June thought.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">That</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s why she was not fighting back.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She thought she deserved at least that much.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">God, Serena.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">How can you be so stupid?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">How can you be so stupid?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June said coldly, not looking at Serena.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hey...what...what are you talking about, June?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena who just woke up from her sleep and probably still high on tranquilizers asked in a confusing tone. Her voice hoarse.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Why didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t you fight back?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June kept her gaze down at her hands.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I...did Nicole..where, where</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s Nicole? Is she okay?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena asked hastily.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s fine. Answer my question.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June finally looked at Serena. Her eyes bloodshot.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I...i don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t, i don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know what you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re talking about, what</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wrong, June?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena really seemed clueless.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">What</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wrong? Really? You put our daughter in danger and you have the nerve to ask ME what</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wrong? Really, Serena?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June tried to keep her voice down since they were at a hospital but failed. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t! I would never! Those people initiate the attack first, i didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t do anything!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena coughed violently after saying.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Exactly! Serena! You didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t do </span> </span> <span class="s7"> <span class="bumpedFont15">anything</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">! That</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s what</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wrong!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June yelled.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The room was dead quiet after June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s raging accuse. Serena stared at June dully and appeared to be in shock. June, on the other hand, was breathing so hard that she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s sure she was going to faint because she inhaled too many oxygen.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">In those five minutes and thirty-four seconds of silence they didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t break eye contacts and in between her coughs and swallowing salivas Serena saw it in June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s eyes that Miss breadwinner already knew why she hadn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t fought back.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">In fact, June asked the question precisely because she already knew the answer and just wanted to hear it from Serena so she can pin it down.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And Serena didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know how to say it.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know how to explain it to June that even though June said it was all over and that none of what happened was entirely her fault and that she</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s off the hook in June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s book, she still felt like shit.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And that when those people at the park recognized her, who she was and used to be and what she had done, from a stupid poster picture she took unwillingly six years ago in a country she resented, all she wanted to do was run. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Run away as far as she could and hide and living under aliases like she did the first two years of Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s life.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know how to say any of these to June, so she just stayed quiet.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Finally, June stood up from her chair and went to the nightstand beside Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s bed and poured a glass of water and put a straw in the glass and then held it to Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s mouth.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">A peace offering.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena hesitated a second but she was too parched so she drank the glass clean sip by sip. And neither of them said anything else to each other after.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ll go run you a hot bath.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June said in a low voice while carrying a sleeping Nicole.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It was six-thirty in the morning. The doctors discharged Serena not long after she woke up and prescribed some painkillers for the wound on her head.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No, June. Wait.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena grabbed June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s arms only to let go in the following second when she saw the look on June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s face.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Apathetic and silently disappointed.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She hadn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t seen that face for a long time. The last time Serena saw that look was when June confronted her about the </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">death</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> of Janine. It</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s funny that both of which she was the one who actually got hurt physically and June was the one who</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s angry.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena watched as June carried Nicole to her room. She was still standing beside the door when June came downstairs and helped her move to the the bathroom that was on the first floor .</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The water</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s ready. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ll go tuck Nicole in. Call me if you need anything else.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s action was quick and she avoided eye contact with Serena the whole time. </span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena called out June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s name like it was second nature to her but she didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t know what she could say to make things better.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Not that June gave Serena enough time to finish -- She was out of the door as swiftly as she came in -- and left Serena staring at the steaming hot tub all by herself.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Momma...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole rubbed her eyes when she saw June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s figure appeared behind her bedroom door.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Hey...sleepyhead. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m back.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June sat down at the edge of the bed and smoothed Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s frizzy hair with her hands.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She sure does have her mother</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s hair.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">How</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s Mommy?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> As if to know what June was thinking, Nicole asked in quick succession.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Mommy</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s gonna be okay. All thanks to you sweet pea, you did good.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t lying. She really wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t sure what would</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve happened if Nicole hadn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t called 911 in time.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I should</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve been there.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I should</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ve be there for her.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I only did what Mommy told me...are you going to check on her later?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole seemed shy of the complements and then she stared at June curiously.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I...yeah, yes, of course.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t want to lie to her daughter.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I will, for Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s sake.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Are you mad?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole said gingerly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No, of course not. Why</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">d you ask, baby?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June was caught off guard with that question.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Do i look like i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m mad?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You look mad. You have this look on your face when you get mad. Your brows would be frowned and you would press your lips together in a straight line. Like what you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">re doing right now.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Clearly Nicole was profound for her age.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Look who</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s playing Sherlock now.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June ticked Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s sides while saying.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Ow, ha, stop it Momma...it wasn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t me...Mommy taught me that.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole said between laughs.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Did she think i</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m mad? </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">At</span> </span> <strong> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> her</span> </span> </strong> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Do you have time to read me a bedtime story? Just one, please?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole asked when June stopped her motion suddenly.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Always, honey. Always.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June smiled and picked a random children</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s book from the nightstand.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Good one, Osborne.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Yes! I love Snow White!</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole perked up when at the sight of the book.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June shook her head amusingly and began reading.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">...and the prince and the princess lived happily ever after...the end.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June closed the book and fought the urge of yawning in front of her daughter.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Ugh, so much with these happily ever after bull...</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June froze.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">What</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s wrong, Momma?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole who was halfway into wonderland asked when she didn</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t get her good night kiss.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nothing, sweetie. I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m gonna go check on Mommy, kay? You sleep tight.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June put the book back to where she had grabbed it before and tucked at Nicole</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s quilt.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Okay, good night.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Nicole closed her eyes.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Good night.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June gave Nicole a kiss on the forehead.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><hr/><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Do you mind passing me the towel? It</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s too faraway and i don</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">t want to get the floor all wet.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">As soon as she opened the door to the bathroom, June heard Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s voice.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She sounds exhausted.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June closed the door behind her and when her eyes adjusted to the damping of the bathroom she got a clear vision of Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s naked body.</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Black and blue was an understatement.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The woman in front of her was lucky that she was still in one piece. And standing.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jesus, Osborne. How can you be so stupid?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Ouch, what are you doing...June? Is everything o...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena yelled half from the unexpected actions of June and half from the pain of her bruises. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You are right.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June pulled Serena into a delicate hug and buried her face in between Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s shoulder blades, let the clothes she was wearing drank up the remaining beads of water on Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s body freely.  </span> </span></p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She pressed her lips against the warm skins, not kissing, just simply touching. And she felt her eyes getting watery when she detected the life beneath those fleshes. </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s here.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Alive.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">O...kay? About what?</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Serena had to put her hands on the cold porcelain wall to keep herself steady.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This...Us.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June whispered behind Serena and pampered the woman</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s bare back with kisses. One bruise at a time.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">...i</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">m not sure i...</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Serena inhaled deeply when she felt June</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s warm mouth conquering across her body.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">This </span> </span> <strong> <span class="s7"> <span class="bumpedFont15">is</span> </span> </strong> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> our </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">happily ever after</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June said when her kisses made their ways to Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s neck. She gently turned Serena around and looked at the blonde in the eyes.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <strong> <span class="s7"> <span class="bumpedFont15">You</span> </span> </strong> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> are my </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">‘</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">happily ever after</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">June sealed the magical three words with a devout kiss on Serena</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s lips.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s not </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I love you</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"><span class="s4"> <span class="bumpedFont15"><em>But close enough</em>,</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> June thought.</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh and the line “Nice Face” was because of Killing EVE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>